So He Did
by treyna
Summary: It's the final showdown. (This has hints of *slash*. If that's not your thing, please do NOT read)


Title: So He Did  
Author: treyna  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: A hint of Harry/Draco. Snape/Lupin too if you squint and  
tilt your head.   
Spoilers: Mmm, none, really.  
Disclaimer: Rowling's, not mine. Never mine, pity.  
Summary: It's the final showdown.  
Notes: ::bows:: Thank you muchly to Gabe and Tenchi Kaze-sensei who worked a minor miracle doing the beta thing ;) Also.. yep kids, this has slash. Save us all some trouble and just don't read it if that's not your thing.  
  
  
It was as if the flow of time itself had flowed to a sluggish trickle. An almost amused voice in the back of Harry's rapidly fogging mind wondered if perhaps Voldemort had actually forced time into a crawl in order to draw out his moment of victory. He was only dimly aware of his feet feebly scraping at the ground. His hands clawed at his throat with no effect as ghostly hands tightened their grip. Vaguely, he remembered to be grateful that Ron and Hermione had been left behind due to their injuries, despite their vocal protests. At least *they* would survive for another day.  
  
He drew painful gasping breaths, each thinner than the last, as he tried one last time to reach his wand. It floated *just* out of his reach, suspended by the same spell that Lucius Malfoy was using to keep him afloat and helpless. His vision started to dim, blur, and a part of Harry's mind screamed in frustration. 'It can't end like this, it CAN'T!' it screamed, 'We're the good guys, the ones who win!'  
  
But this time, it seemed, Lady Luck had abandoned her heroes in their greatest moment of need and smiled upon the darkness. In his mind's eye, Harry could see the battle scene clearly. To his right was Severus Snape, who for such a long time had practically been an enemy but now was an ally. An almost-friend even. He was crumpled on the floor and seemed strangely fragile, no longer the monster that made Potions class hell. Harry had briefly hoped Snape was only unconscious and not dead before resuming his charge towards Voldemort and Malfoy.  
  
Further on, he knew Sirius and Remus were battling Lucius' wife. The woman had turned out to be a very formidable foe, something not expected. The battle between the three seemed to be at a stalemate, the residue of multiple spells seeming to electrify the air. Looking carefully, however, one could see Sirius and Remus weakening. Long days and minimal sleep was taking its toll, and Narcissa's sneer of triumph was beginning to bloom.  
  
And Dumblebore had paused, wand raised at the ready to strike. Weakly, Harry followed his gaze, fighting hard to focus.  
  
And saw.  
  
For there was Draco Malfoy, the long-time rival -- enemy-- who had disappeared immediately after graduation three years ago. Now, seemingly out of thin air, he was back. Somehow, Harry managed to blink his confusion, and their eyes met. In that fraction of a second, years somehow passed. With the barest hint of a nod, Harry took a final gasping breath and closed his eyes just as the words "Avada Kedavra!" echoed out in Draco's clear voice.  
  
It was as if a bright light flared through the room, trapping its occupants in that one single moment. Then, where before time felt as if it were crawling, now felt sped up tenfold as Lucius' lifeless body slumped almost elegantly to the floor.  
  
Narcissa's grief-stricken howl filled the room as Sirius used her moment of distraction to fling away her wand. The howl did not permit one to hear the spell Dumblebore used, but its effects were clear for everyone to see. A rapidly swirling mist engulfed the no-longer gloating Voldemort, spinning more and more rapidly and seeming to shrink as it did so.  
  
And Harry fell, sucking in deep gulps of air and wincing as his damaged throat protested such treatment. Looking up, he saw a now sobbing Narcissa magically bound while Sirius eyed her warily. Remus had managed to reach Snape's side. Snape, miraculously, was stirring slightly under the healing spells being chanted rapidly and the hand resting lightly on his forehead. Dumbledore was holding something in his hand. Harry squinted, and could have sworn it was a large, black, snake's fang. A whimper made him look up.  
  
In all of Harry's years at Hogwarts, through every encounter he'd had with the then boy, Harry had never seen Draco not composed. Angry, frustrated, triumphant, yes, but always there was a level of self-control in the sneering face.  
  
Now, that composure was gone, and, despite all the damage around, the injuries, and the dead, Harry felt something twist in his gut as he saw the agonized man kneeling above the body of the father he'd just killed.  
  
To save Harry's life.  
  
And all the years, all the fights, the snide comments and cruel taunts on both their parts just didn't compare to this moment. Nothing could. Harry pulled himself to his feet, stumbling, and made his way to Draco. In a gasping voice, ignoring the throbbing pain of his throat, Harry managed to speak.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
With a shudder, Draco looked up, and Harry found himself looking into a face with such a broken expression he felt the twist in his gut tighten. There were no tears, but the blond man winced and shuddered at each keening cry from his mother across the room. There was nothing either of them could possibly say, or even think, and all Harry wanted to do was just pull the other man to him and hold him so tight they'd both know at least they were alive. To gain and give at least a little comfort.  
  
So he did.  
  
~  
fin  
  



End file.
